The new wildmages
by Shadowed Hope
Summary: This is about two young girls who have been lost in there past and had come to Tortall to make some comotion, please review :)
1. New friends as the word is passed

~~~~~~Hey guys this is my new story that i started at school. Destiny is kind of based on what i would want to be if i was in TP, so yeah hope u like it...~~~~~~  
  
The new wild-mages  
  
Chapter 1- New friends as the word is passed.  
  
Two girls walked into a rouge pub when they got to Tortall. Most of them were drunk in the pub but some were sober just there to do business. The first girl with noticeable red hair walked over to one of the tables with the other following. The girl had long red hair quite like the lioness' but it was straight instead of curly, grey-blue eyes and was wearing a cloak with a hood that was covering her eyes. The second had short dark brown hair and brown eyes that were quite visible for her hood was off her head.  
  
To the others in the pub the girls would have been just petty travellers with nothing of real value to steal and the girls liked it that way even though they were quite the opposite. The redhead's name was Destiny and her father had been a noble and her mother a mage. They had met very briefly and her mother had fallen in love but she fell out of it nearly as fast when Destiny was born. Destiny didn't know who her father was only that he was a powerful noble and she had never met him. Her mother abandoned her just after birth and gave her to a noble-woman by the name of Beaura who looked after Destiny till she was 5 but then Destiny started to show signes of wild magic and Beaura didn't like it. Beaura's daughter Lisa also showed signes of wild magic at the age of 5 and so when they both turned 6 (there birthdays are about 2 months apart) she abandoned them in a forest.  
  
The two girls grew up and travelled the world together landing them now in Tortall to make a home. They had been trained by mages and now could control there magic and by Shang warriors who taught them to fight at 10 till they were 15 so they were well taught.  
  
Now that they were in Tortall with there horses they would have to try and find a home but for tonight they would have to find a hotel to stay in. They bought some food and when the waitress came over Lisa asked her, "Do you have any rooms left for tonight? We are looking for one," she said while looking at the girl noticing she was quite young.  
  
"Yes we have around 6 left so you may have your choice," she quietly answered back and Destiny got the impression that she must be a slave. Lisa got up and walked to the bar to question about the rooms while Destiny looked around at the many people in the pub (mostly men). She could spot no nobles, but she could spot one that she had heard about lately, Marco, a middle aged man with a very deep scar down his face that was said to be in the league for the next king of thieves, but everyone doubted that he would be chosen unless there was foul play.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" came a voice behind Destiny and she jumped a man was sitting behind her with a dagger in front of her. Destiny looked at the man closely, he was young and plainly enough a rouge wanting money and she wasn't the best choice so he must have been desperate. She smiled as the tried his luck with the dagger. "What are you smirking at? Give me your money now, or I'll slice your pretty face," as he pulled off her hood from her face.  
  
While the man was trying to torment Destiny, Lisa was calmly paying the man for one of the rooms until he said. "Hey aren't you going to help your friend over there, she looks to be in quite a fix?" he asked in amazement at the calm look on both of the girl's faces. "No, why should I, she can handle the idiot. He's not good enough with he dagger to d anything foolish with it."  
  
"What makes you so sure, girly?" he laughed in amazement. Lisa looked at him and then smirked herself, "You see the way he is holding the dagger? He is holding it wrongly and it is about to fall out of his hand because he is shaking and he has cuts down his hand, he must have stuffed up before," she ended this with a laugh at the look on the bar tenders face.  
  
Destiny looked at the man and then giggled slightly for she could too hear what Lisa was saying to the bar tender so she decided to end it quickly, she was getting tired. Smiling a bit she swiftly pulled out her world from underneath her cloak so quickly she didn't think anybody in the room could see it besides Lisa, and pulled it to the man's throat, not wanting to kill him. "There you go, I will not kill you but I will give you a warning. Play with weapons that you know how to handle and never with two mages may I add!"  
  
At these words he dropped open his mouth and looked transfixed at the sword. Destiny put way the sword and got up to leave taking the keys to her room with her while Lisa followed with a smug look on her face. "Very nicely dealt with Des," Lisa laughed, "Well none of them in that pub will mess with us again."  
  
"Yes and now the world will get around of two new mage girls in Tortall, then maybe we will be able to meet Diane and the Lioness. Then i can ask them about a job and somewhere to stay." Destiny laughed for she had always wanted to meet the Lioness and Diane for their powers were supposed to be great.  
  
"Good well lets get to bed then shall we?" asked Lisa as they opened the door of the rooms. "Goddess what happened here?" Lisa said with a stunned look on her face. Everything in their room was topsy-turvy and 3 boys were lying on the floor, all unconscious though one cut badly on the shoulder. Two of the boys looked around 18 and 16 and both of them looked like stable hands, good stable hands, the third looked younger and around 14. They had probably had a brawl with another of the rouge and had been knocked out and dragged in here. It was lucky that the room hadn't been torched.  
  
"Great," thought Destiny, now i will probably not get any sleep tonight. Lisa looked over the boys for any bad cuts and tended to the one with the bad shoulder cut. Destiny looked around the room and straightened everything up, then went outside to tie up there horses, Edge a dark bay stallion who belonged to Lisa and Whisper a black stallion who belonged to Destiny, closer to there room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When dawn broke Destiny was still awake though Lisa had gone to sleep a while ago. The middle aged boy woke at down with a headache and some moans and groans. "Where am I?" he asked wearily. "In one of the inn's rooms were we found you," Destiny told him in reply noticing now the bruise on his head. After shaking his head he looked around and got to his senses. "Are my brothers all right?" he asked suddenly remembering them. "Yes they are fine but your eldest brother has a deep scar on his shoulder which will not mend perfectly as it was before," she said as she shook her head.  
  
"Oh, good then they will be fine," and as he said this he tried to stand but his legs would stand for him so he just lent against the wall and suddenly noticed that Destiny was a girl. "Oh, you are a girl? What are you doing here then, this is no place for a lady, especially near Marco, you know he takes in any women and makes them his slaves?"  
  
"Well i don't think that he will be taking either me or my friend in for we can handle rouges any day, but thankyou for your concern," she added the last part sarcastically and then got up to walk away, she was not in the mood for stupid boys thinking girls were stupid. "Well then how about breakfast?" he added as she stood up. She gave him a vivid stare and then walked out of the room and slammed the dor behind her waking up Lisa.  
  
Lisa shook her head and got out of bed already dressed for she had slept in her clothes. She yawned and walked into the room were the boy sat still watching the door. "Ahh, you are awake, good, i will send for some breakfast," she added with a smirk as his eyes moved from the door and checked her out. She was use to this but something about this boy doing it unnerved her so she dropped her gaze and sat down on a chair.  
  
"Did you get on the wrong side of Des this morning?" she laughed remembering the slamming door and the boy looking at the door. "I guess i did, sorry," he added. "That's okay but just remember that she will now be quite cold towards you for a while," she smiled then went to wake up the other boys and to call for breakfast.  
  
When the other boys woke, Lisa went downstairs and had a talk to the slave, waitress girl whose name she found out was Dawn. "We are requiring more then we bargained for in this place, we have 3 boys and we need some breakfast for them and for us," Lisa laughed. Dawn looked thunderstruck but she finally nodded and went to prepare some food for them.  
  
"She is okay," Lisa thought to herself as she walked back to the room but then made a detour back to the stables to see Destiny. Des (Destiny's nickname) was brushing Whisper her black stallion and Edge was waiting for his turn nearby. "Well i see you have already had an argument with one of the boys?" Lisa laughed at the cold look on Des' face. "He is such an average guy he thinks every girl is dainty and does everything for a man but goddess he is obnoxious," she stated plain and simple. "Well maybe he was brought up that way Des, please give him another chance for me..." asked Lisa pleadingly knowing how this could turn out if Des didn't agree to add least trying to like him because it would most likely turn into a fight and someone would get very badly hurt. "Okay, Okay, I'll try for you, but I'm not promising anything."  
  
When they had all finished breakfast Destiny saddled up the two horses while Lisa packed quickly. The boys were dumb founded by the two girls. They had like Lisa had thought been brought up where the men went to war and fought and the girls did nearly everything else. Lisa and Des found out that the boys were of noble birth, picked fights quite often and had not a lot of money. The eldest ones name was Storm, the middle was Lucas and the youngest was Shaun. They lived not far from here and visited often, they also said that they were just enjoying their single lives till there father made them marry which would be soon for the eldest two.  
  
Before the girls left they told Dawn and the bar tender to pass the word on of there wish to talk to the Lioness and Diana and that they were wild- mages. The bar tender said he would to Dawn was not so sure but eventually agreed to tell some people who came in and out.  
  
When they set off the boys told them that they would see them again sometime soon and before their father made them marry. "When you get a house, send for us!" Storm yelled as the girls rode off at a gallop. "When will guys ever learn," thought Des to herself and laughed out loud. 


	2. Finding the Lioness and Daine

Disclaimer - I don't own everybody that you know but I own everybody else, lol that was simple... hehe  
  
Chapter 2 - Finding the Lioness and Daine  
  
While Destiny was lighting a fire, Lisa kept watch. "There is a lot of magic around in this forest," she thought to herself as she saw a shadow move to and fro behind a tree. The girls had travelled for two days and today had ridden to far, they were forced to stay in the forest for the night even though at the start they didn't complain. The girls had always liked the forest and there creatures but this one was different, this one was had too much magic.  
  
"Lisa!" called Destiny as she got the fire started, "Come and get warm before you have to sleep." Lisa shrugged and walked over leaving the shadow still not knowing what it was. "Do you sense it to then?" Destiny asked Lisa as she got out her sword to clean. "I do and I don't like it, there is too much magic here, and it's not all wild-magic, some of it is the gift, she shuddered when she finished if she sensed the gift then other people were here. "Are you sure Lisa? I mean i can sense over whelming amounts of wild-magic but not very much of the gift, no more then i should sense anyway."  
  
Destiny knew though Lisa was right because even though she was a better fighter and could talk to animals, Lisa's wild-magic was superior to hers in it's own way. Sensing things, moving things, talking to plants was what Lisa could do best. Destiny went back to cleaning her sword but she kept her eyes peeled for anything else that might try to attack.  
  
"The gift here is not strong but it is here, concealed by other magic. Not so easily spotted," Lisa said and Destiny just shrugged she was getting restless now, she would have to keep her sword close to her tonight.  
  
Then all of a sudden, wham! It hit them, about ten hairy rodents ran through the bushed and landed on top of the girls. They were all squirrels, all scared and frightened. They were wild eyed and their fur was standing on its ends. "My friends of the forest!" Destiny called, "What is wrong, you are now safe with us." The squirrels were not so sure but they quietened down all the same. The tallest one, plainly the leader said, "We were chased! Hounds, Big Hounds with sharp teeth, yellow eyes, they scare us into our holes but then dig us out again with the two-legers!"  
  
They were starting to shiver, Destiny quickly translated to Lisa and then asked the squirrel, "My I please enter your body to see what you have seen?" The squirrel quickly nodded in reply. Destiny dug deep into her wild magic then entered the body of the squirrel. He was shivering with fright but also tried to steady himself. "Can you show me what you remember of the hounds?" she asked him quietly. He nodded. She saw pictures the horrified her, Mages with Spirit Hounds!  
  
They were everywhere scaring the inhabitance of the forest, the Spirit Hounds themselves weren't all that bad for immortals but they were evil when they fell into the wrong hands. The Hounds bounded and rocked as they did the mages careless bidding. Destiny shook with anger as she saw many animals' dead, she left the squirrels body and then again explained to lisa what she saw.  
  
Lisa shook with anger too and asked Destiny, "I just remembered something, did you recognise the mages? Were they of Tortall?" "No not of Tortall, not of it's allies either I have never seen there kinds of robes. I will have to ask the lioness to help me decide. She looked back at the squirrels, "You may stay with us tonight and sleep in peace, and we will take you to Tortall tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Lioness was standing with King Johnathan, Daine and Numair and were discussing the arrival of the new wild-mages. "You know this could be a trick, there might not even be any new wild-mages," King Johnathan said, "We do not even have any real proof!" Daine spoke up. "But I do, I have felt two sets of magic in Tortall, they both are very strong. Nearly as strong as mine..." Numair nodded, he had also sensed the new powers.  
  
"I wonder what they are doing in Tortall, many rumours have told of two mages going to many places in the last few years, maybe it is the same ones?" Diane said. The lioness, who had been quiet through the last few minutes started. "Well if they come here then let them in then, we can never have to many allies," the Lioness laughed, she didn't really like gossip and especially stuff that came all the way for herself and Diane. "Well maybe we should do that?" the King shrugged, "we don't have anything to loose."  
  
Daine walked off with Numair as the meeting ended. "Why would they want to talk to me and the Lioness, Numair?" she asked him quietly. "Well maybe they want to meet you?" he laughed. Daine also laughed but her heart didn't, nothing was that easy these days.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When morning broke the squirrels were already up collecting breakfast. Destiny shook lisa and then told her were she was going. She shape changed into a beautiful eagle who's eyes would be good for her now to spot out any surviving animals. She found only three that had not fled or died. A rabbit, a Deer and a field mouse were the survivors. She dived down and spoke to them. The rabbit was fine besides a cut on his ear and the deer was fine but she was only young and she had seen her mother been slain. The field mouse said that he would rather stay but the others wanted to leave so Destiny changed again into a Raptor.  
  
The Deer she held in her talons and the rabbit on her back. The Deer was light so the Raptor could fly high and fast. When they got back Lisa was packed and had put all the squirrels besides one into their empty saddle bags with there heads popping out. The last one, the leader sat on Lisa's shoulder. Destiny placed the rabbit carefully on the ground and the Deer along side it. Then flew over to get her clothes and change.  
  
When she finished she mounted Whisper and placed the rabbit in front of her while the deer trotted on next to them. Edge was a bit jumpy at the start over all the weight of the squirrels and his rider but then he settled down until they got into a forest to let the animals go, "farewell!" they all called as they ran into the bushes and trees, leaving Lisa and Destiny to mount and ride into the city of Tortall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The city was huge and the markets were full of travellers and people everywhere. Destiny and Lisa decided it was best to dismount and hold onto their horses very tightly. They had been offered at least 20 things when they first entered the town square but they had only bought one thing each, Destiny a bought a new bow and plenty of arrows and Lisa had bought some new potions and herbs.  
  
They travelled all day and had finally arrived at Pirate's Swoop, the home of the Lioness. They walked up to the leading guardsman in front of the door and Destiny spoke in matter-of-fact tone saying, "We would like to see the lioness, now please good sir." The guard just laughed and stated, "You have no right to be here, you girls get out before I kick you out." Lisa just laughed but Destiny didn't, she was greatly offended but then she laughed and said to the guard. "You have no idea who we are do you?"  
  
"No," he stated plainly. "Well i have a little surprise for you then she laughed and her tone grew amused. She tore out her sword and then with the other hand blasted a hole through the gate and it swung open. The sword was pointed straight at his neck and he was sweating like anything. "Now you must believe the rumours and let us in quietly or all your men will fall!" Lisa laughed, she was use to Des giving threats like this and she was growing tiresome of them, "You know, I know, He now knows that we can kick his ass, now can we go inside, Des?" Lisa said in a bored tone  
  
"Sure, Sure, and she put her sword back away heading for the door, Lisa opened it with her magic and then closed it behind them." Des looked around and decided to head for the main, thinking that either Alanna or George would be there. When she opened the main door she found that both, including Daine and Numair were there.  
  
"Hello everybody pleased to meet you." Destiny said as she walked inside letting Lisa shut the door with her magic. "And you are?" The lioness asked in a matter of fact tone. "I am Destiny and this is Lisa, we are those wild- mages you have been hearing so much about lately thanks to the word of gossip surrounding this city." Diane's mouth shot open but managed to say, "Your magic is strong, but you are young! How did you get so much power?" Destiny smirked and Lisa answered. "We trained with Shang for 5 years and then mages for 4."  
  
"Oh and before i forget, Alanna and George you need a new lead guard, this one is a wimp." Numair laughed, this had been what they were arguing over when the girls had walked in. Lisa now spoke up, "We came here to meet the Lioness and Daine and to find a home here. We have travelled over most of the world and we are now ready to find a place to settle and find a home."  
  
"We were hoping that you could help us find a home, now that we are here," asked Destiny with a shrug. Numair raised his eyebrows and Lioness looked doubtful. "We may be able to fit you in here with a place to stay but i don't know, you might be able to ask King Johnathan and Queen Thayet for a place..." the lioness stopped with a shrug. "But for now you can stay here," George ended the sentence for her. "I will find you one of our nice visitor rooms and did you bring horses? We will have our stable hands look after them." Lisa nodded and told him that they were outside the door.  
  
While George went to talk to the stable hands Destiny asked Daine, "So is it true that you can speak to all animals?" Daine nodded in reply. "Can you speak to immortals?" asked Destiny curious. "Some, most i can but some i cant, i cannot talk to gods though," "I have never tried with gods. I have heard that the badger god has taken a liking to you." "Yes he has..." "I have not met many gods for my father is not one of them either my ma but i have spoken to the wolf god and the raven god, under some weird circumstances did i talk to the raven god," she laughed out loud. "You met the wolf-god?" "Yes he is nice but like me and you his temper is testy." Daine laughed. "Nice to know I'm not alone with the temper issue." "I also heard that the Graveyard Hag also took an interest with you at one point." "Yes, not a very worth while experience though may i add." she ended with a frown.  
  
George came back after talking to the stable hands and a maid came out to take them to their rooms. Lisa nearly fell asleep when she was walking up the stairs making Numair catch her and, asking him blush and then she fell into a deep sleep as she fell on the bed. Destiny though, stayed awake for a little while thinking then she got out of the bed and looked out the window at the flowering fields nearby, glad that she was here. Then she lay down in bed and pulled the sheets over herself, falling into an uneasy sleep. 


	3. To find what they came for

Chapter 3 - To find what they came for  
  
When morning broke a slight breeze shone on Destiny's face. She struggled to open her eyes, the window was open, "I must have left it open last night" she thought to herself as she looked out the window. A black tipped raven flew to her window. She greeted it in its language and stroked its lovely feathers while asking it questions about Tortall and about Pirate's Swoop. The raven seemed to be young but he knew a lot. Stating his name was Gourry he told her that it was brilliant here and that the young girl who lived here fed him well.  
  
Destiny laughed, this entire one thought about was food and thinking that her stomach growled, Guess she did too at this time of the morning. She let Gourry go and find some of his own breakfast. She got up and closed the window, the maid cam in shortly after and made her wash and put on clean clothes that she had got out for her. Destiny shook with rage as the maid made her change into a light blue long dress. Trying her hardest not to hurt the maid and to complain when she went for breakfast she washed and got the dress and corset on and walked down the stairs. Nearly tripping twice making her rage thunder.  
  
When she got to breakfast Alanna, Daine and Numair were they're eating peacefully. There heads turn when she came down and Alanna commented on how beautiful she looked. Daine nodded, though stopped as she could see Destiny's rage lifting. Destiny sat down awkwardly and she stated plainly. "Who made the choice on what i would wear today?" Numair cocked his head and then looked away, they all now saw her rage getting stronger. "Well i did of course," Alanna said slowly.  
  
Destiny's eyes shone red and in a trice Alanna was off her chair and had been slammed into the wall. Alanna yelped in pain, though not to loud. "Never make me wear a dress not under my own free will or I'll do it again. My rage can get a lot worse," she walked away upstairs and into her guestroom, passing Lisa on the way. Lisa's seeing her rage quickly ran downstairs in her beautiful flowing orange dress. Lisa didn't like dresses either but her rage wasn't as thunderous as Destiny's was.  
  
She ran down and found Alanna bieng helped up by Numair and Daine. "Oh I'm sorry," she told them, "I should have warned you, Destiny's rage is more than the Dark Lord can handle..." Alanna laughed then why aren't i dead. Lisa frowned, "Because she likes you Alanna, she didn't want you to get hurt too bad like Daine and Numair here. As a child her rage became unbearable for a while when my mother abandoned us. She would only talk to animals and me. Her rage killed many but she has fought to control it. We had a very, very hard child hood. Much like yours, Daine, but you weren't abandoned by your parents, they didn't banish you for who you are leave you to die!" Numair put his hand on the girls shoulder. "Destiny will be fine by lunch she will probably talk to some animals for a while and in that time i think it would be good for you to get her some other clothes and would you mind getting me some too?" Alanna nodded her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Destiny had got to her room she jumped out the window and changed into an eagle in mid air. Her eyes shone red but besides this she was a normal golden coloured eagle. She flew over the Tortall lands far and wide looking for a new house. There were many that she liked but most were taken. When she got closer to Pirate's Swoop she noticed a group of kids playing nearby. With them was a barn owl and she landed near it, now loosing interest of the kids.  
  
It woke up with a jump and beckoned her to come inside. *Welcome young mage, * Destiny shook her head in surprise. *How did you know I was a mage, * she asked him in bewilderment. *I know because your wild magic is far too powerful of that of a normal eagle. * Destiny nodded her head that made sense to her. *Why have you come to my tree then mage? Are you in need of advice? * The Owl's voice boomed in her ears. *Yes I have some for some advice, the two legers that live near here angered me. Why do they get to me so much? * she asked. *Hmmm.* started the Owl, *as you are a mage and of a rough child hood your feelings cannot cannot come out many other ways. Your feelings came out this way today because you feel different bieng away from your home ground. People here can do things you can and your jealously also has something to do with it. * Destiny nodded, she new that her jealousy was very big in her decisions making. She thanked the Owl and then flew off in the direction of her guestroom. She flew through the window and saw that there were new clothes on the bed, plain breeches and a black shirt. Destiny smiled and morphed back into her human form and put on the clothes. Now over her bad mood she walked downstairs to get some food seeming as she had decided to skip breakfast this morning.  
  
She went downstairs and saw Alanna with a few of the servants and maids. Destiny walked over and the servants left with the maids. "Alanna, I am so sorry about this morning sometimes my rage gets the better of me, well most of the time it does" Alanna laughed.  
  
"It's okay just warn me what you like and what you don't like before hand please," now it was Destiny's turn to laugh. "This afternoon we will be meeting with the King and the Queen, would you like to wear a dress?" Alanna asked curiously. "I think i will, but one not too long and a red colour if you can." she giggled. "I will be pleased to young mage." Alanna said before walking off into the kitchen.  
  
"I could get use to this much attention," Destiny thought to herself and laughed. She could never be royalty, maybe a noble but never royalty.  
  
Walking outside to the stables to see Whisper she noticed a young boy on a dapple-grey colt. She watched him jump over some logs for a while and studied his movements. "He's not half bad," she thought to herself and then walked into the stables. Whisper neighed a hello at her when she arrived to his stall. *Hello Whisper. Did you sleep well? * She asked him while rubbing his face. *I did and i also heard that you made quite an up roar this morning, I hope you didn't do anything drastic AGAIN. *  
  
The word again made Destiny shake with rage but she calmed down when she reminded herself that she deserved it, *Yes i did make an uproar this morning but no it wasn't any thing too drastic, i think, * she smiled to herself.  
  
*Anyway I am taking you out on a ride now and i want to watch this boy out there for a little while, okay* she told Whisper who just nodded. It took her only 3 minutes to tack him up and mount. They rode out of the stables and went to the paddock's fence where the boy was training. *Now you must let me watch okay Whisper, * she told him, never taking her eyes off the boy. Whisper nodded again and watch too.  
  
The boy and his horses' movements were spectacular, the horse itself was definitely a warhorse and it looked like the boy was a squire. The boy after about 20 more minutes finished and patted his horse then looked over in Destin's direction. He looked shocked to see a girl, on a horse, watching him. "Hey!" he called out to her, Destiny smiled back while he trotted over to the fence.  
  
"How long have you been watching me?" he asked curiously. "Oh... about 20 minutes, maybe more," she answered. "Your quite good on that horse aren't you?" she asked him to see what his answer was, whether he was stuck up or not. "Well not really, Dragon did most of it." he answered smiling, "Good he's not stuck up," Destiny thought to herself and then said, "and who are you? Do you live here?"  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Shaw one of the servant's son's who George has taken under his wing, seeming as i have the gift." he smiled. "He looks proud of himself, just because he has the gift!" Destiny thought to herself. "And you are?" he asked her.  
  
"Haha, I am Destiny, one of the two new wild-mages who came here last night." she smirked as she said this. Shaw nearly fell off Dragon. "You, You, You are one of the wild-mages? The powerful wild-mages that have made the others all nervous!" He laughed out loud, "You cannot be, you are a petty girl. No girl could be that strong!"  
  
Destiny shook with anger but concealed it though she did one thing. She drew her sword as fast as lightning and put it to his throat, "Do not mock my sex boy, I am a wild-mage and i have been since i was 5 years old and you only have the gift, wild-magic is pure and ten times stronger." She then giggled.  
  
*Excuse me young Dragon. Could you please kneel down in front of me please? I will feed you some treats later if you do..." At the sound of treats the horse knelt down with his rider still on him. "Your horse is quite the gentleman, you see i can speak to animals and they respond to me. Remember, it doesn't matter what sex you are, your powers can still be great." and at her last words she trotted off on Whisper who snorted in laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well.... She is a mage. Would you fight for Tortall if you were called on or needed?" King Johnathan asked Destiny and Lisa. They both nodded in reply. "Well then i suppose I can find you a place, then." he smiled and Lisa liked him instantly though Destiny had some doubts. "I will call into you tomorrow early, hopefully with a new home for you two."  
  
They both thanked him gratefully and after he left they leapt with joy. "Finally a new place!" they kept saying. Alanna and George were happy for them and showed it by having a feast in their honour. Making them all go to bed late but that didn't stop them from getting up early the next morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
King Johnathan told them that they had 3 houses to choose from. They decided to look at them all and Daine, Numair and Alanna chose to come along and see for themselves what the girls could choose from, though George had other things to do.  
  
The first place was very big and it was draped in roses that looked too good for them. The inside showed two spiralling staircases and many rooms and two kitchens. The girls thought the house was perfect till they got outside. It hardly had any backyard and only one paddock for there two horses and Destiny hoped to breed some more, so that place was out of the question.  
  
The second house was much better with a huge backyard and that house was fairly big. Big enough for the girls anyway. It had 15 guestrooms so it could fit enough quests to stay. It had a servant's dormitory with reasonable sized rooms, bigger than the ones at Pirate's Swoop for the servants and maids. The kitchen was big enough and the main hall was brilliant though not so glamorous as the one Alanna had but Lisa decided that she could fix it up easy.  
  
Lastly they came to the third place. The back yard was nice and the house was nice though it was smaller then they would have liked and the gardens were awful. The girls decided on the second house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. A man not to die

~~~Hi peoples! I finished my 4th chapter!!! I'm so proud of myself. I am started to really get into this story, anyway read on and review! Even if u hate it review and tell me how i can change it :) Okay, hope u like it and sorry about the spelling, that isn't on of my strong points. ~~  
  
Disclaimer - Okay I own everybody, Lisa, Destiny, Nathan, Whisper, Edge and so on but I don't own Dine or Alanna who belong to Tamora Pierce, Dah.  
  
Chapter 4 - A man not to die  
  
The next day the girls moved Whisper and Edge into the new place. The paddocks were fixed up and with Diane's help, Destiny who now noticed they had a forest on their property, told all the animals that they now lived there and that they were welcome to come and visit anytime.  
  
When that was done Alanna took Lisa to the markets to get some essentials and slaves. When they got there they noticed that a man was to be hung. Lisa didn't want to watch but Alanna said that he was to be hung for murdering 3 small children and that changed Lisa's mind.  
  
His face was bloody, he was obviously beaten up, probably by other cellmates or guards and he was almost dead before he was going to be hung. Lisa felt sorry for him and Alanna seemed to as well. Lisa looked over the man and while he was bieng roped around the next she walked through the crowd up to the stage. She told the guard, "Hold it! Let me talk to this man for a minute!" she yelled at him and he nodded hearing the sharpness in her voice and not thinking that any harm could come to letting her speak to him, after all she was only a young girl.  
  
"What is your name and did you commit the crime you are bieng hung for?" she asked him in a sharp tone. He opened one eye wearily and said," My name is Nathan and I did not murder the kids, my EX-friend did." he nearly collapsed and she knew that this was not the way for him to die.  
  
Turning around she bellowed out, "People who are listening and watching, Is this the way you want an innocent man to die?" At her words there was a whisper through the crowd. "This man did not commit this crime, cant you see that he has been beaten nearly to death. He is as innocent as you and me and he just made a wrong choice in trusting somebody. You do not have your facts right people, this is an innocent man and it is your choice whether you want to save him or not..." Stopping, she bit her tongue from saying that she wouldn't let them hang him anyway while she lived, she went on "Will you let an innocent man be hanged, it is your decision, speak now or forever hold your peace..." she stopped and waited for an answer.  
  
A young man spoke out, "Well why shouldn't we let him live, it isn't his fault!" And there was a murmuring of agreement through the crowd. "Then we let him free!" another man said and the crowd roared with cheers and the guard helped him down as he smiled at Lisa. "I am glad you did that, he is truly a nice man..." smiling he sat Nathan down next to her and then walked away through the crowd. She opened her water and she fed it to the man who gulped it down.  
  
The guard spotted Alanna in the crowd and walked over to her, "I suppose this young girl is with you then Lady Alanna." She smiled at the guard and plainly answered, "Yes, the mage girl is with me."  
  
The man shook his head. "Y...you're telling me that... that, this young girl who saved this man, is a MAGE!" he stuttered, not wanting to believe. "She IS one of the two new female mages who have come to Tortall and they are quite happy here." Alanna answered him with a frown. The man smiled, "Well this is a surprise, the new mages are female! She is nice, i wonder if she is taken..."  
  
"No she's not... their both single." Alanna answered the guard with a beaming face who walked off smiling. "Their female mages! Well I know a few blokes who would be interested in this!" he said to himself as he walked back to the servants who were putting away the stage. "I think we may have some trouble now..." Alanna thought to herself as she spotted Nathan drinking Lisa's water and then she smiled, she was proud of the girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got back Alanna told Destiny and Daine all about what happened. Destiny was proud of her friend but she needed A LOT of persuasion to be made to let Nathan stay. Nathan was asleep thanks to Alanna's help using her gift and he was fine thanks to some very nice healers.  
  
Destiny was not totally agents the idea that he could stay but she expected him to do some things. Like help them work, pay a small boarding fee after he had gotten a job, and help around with little things. Also she wanted him to give her an explanation to why he was bieng hung.  
  
The girls thought this over and eventually they agreed that Destiny's demands were satisfactory but he was able to not pay board for 7 months because even if he got a job he would have to buy things of his own to get onto his own feet, before he thought to pay them.  
  
Destiny, after Nathan had started to show kinds of consciousness, decided that it was time for her to talk to Alanna.  
  
"Alanna... You are said to be a great fighter, are you not?" "Yes I am, according to other fighters and the King and Queen. What are you getting at?" "Well, I want to fight you in sword combat." Alanna looked at her strangely. "I don't want to fight you Destiny, you are a friend to me now." "I WANT to fight you Alanna. That is another reason why I came here, I wanted to fight you and to test Daine... Will you accept my challenge Lioness?" "I will though only on one condition." "What?" "That we don't fight to the death, and when one person gives up, then the fight is over." "Fine by me, I only want to test your strength and to see how I measure up to you." "Good then it is settled. Where and When though?" "I will tell you in good time, When i have figured out myself of course." Destiny laughed.  
  
"Wh... Where am I?" a voice croaked and caught everybody's attention. "Your awake, at my house Nathan," Lisa smiled at him as she spoke. He looked at her then smiled himself, "Ahh, the girl with the good speech. I am glad you helped me young one."  
  
"I'm not that much younger than you," she smirked. "I suppose not, how old are you then?" he asked her, looking her over. "I'm 16 and so is Des." Laughing he said, "You ARE you girly, I am 26 and ten years older than you... Hahaha." Frowning Destiny interrupted, "And we are both a lot more powerful than you!"  
  
"Well i can see that this mage is the one with the feisty temper." Smiling Des replied, "Yup, and proud of it!" Laughing Nathan looked her over too and then tried to get up. "Ahh!" he yelped as his muscles failed him and he fell back down on the bed. "No getting up for you till you have eaten something and then, and only then can you get up and take one step at a time.  
  
Groaning, Nathan was left alone. "He is all right," Destiny told Lisa. "I told you so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After 3 days of resting Nathan was up and fine. He had started to make friends with Whisper and Edge and he had started to do a bit of house word. Remembering only the next day that Lisa and Alanna hadn't got any slaves they went back and bought a group of them.  
  
There was 12 of them and were mostly middle aged but a few different. After telling them who she and Lisa were, Destiny showed them their rooms and found that they were astounded. Explaining to her that their rooms had been half this size at their last home and that they had to share it between 3!  
  
She shuddered not wanting to know that at the moment so she left them to their peace. She went to talk to Nathan who was outside talking to Whisper. "Hey Nathan!" she called to him and he turned to see how it was. "Ahh, Destiny how are you?" he asked her as he noticed who it was. "I'm fine and you?" she asked him while rubbing Whispers nose.  
  
"I'm good and alive thanks to your friend," and answered laughing. "Yes well, she does feel strongly about things and like me, she always gets her way." Destiny answered smiling and making Nathan burst out laughing.  
  
"I also have a present for you," Destiny told him. "What? You don't have to do that my lady." He answered frowning. "I will give it to you when we go to the markets tomorrow. Make sure you are ready early." Grinning she walked away leaving Nathan to think about what she had just said. "Well tomorrow will be interesting then," he thought to himself as he walked back to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny sat at the table in a loose black top and deep green pants, and her hair tied back in a ponytail. She was waiting for Nathan to show up and for the new servants to bring out her some breakfast to try. When the first one came out she could see that the girl was scared to bits. Trying very hard to smile and not to shake she brought over Destiny's breakfast. Grinning Destiny told her, "It's okay, I wont do anything to you." The girl shook harder than before but Destiny noticed she relaxed a bit.  
  
"What's your name?" "My name is Mia, Mistress." "Your name is very pretty. Do you like your room? "Yes I do mistress, it is a lot nicer than the one I use to live in before." "Is your parents here with you?" "No mistress, only my grandfather." "You don't know your parents?" "No. My mother died giving birth to me and my father left beforehand, mistress." "You don't have to call me mistress you know, Mia. Just call me Destiny." She gasped and then smiled. "Thankyou, Destiny." "Pleased to, now I suppose your grandfather will be wondering where you are." "My grandfather wont be because he is outside chopping wood, but Casey will be." "Casey?" "Casey is sort of the leader of us. She is the lead maid you could say." "Thankyou, for bringing me my breakfast Mia." "Anytime, Destiny."  
  
Mai walked out of the room with the empty tray, beaming. "She's nice," Destiny thought to herself. She ate some of her food, but she wasn't that hungry. Getting up she turned and nearly bumped into Nathan. "Hello, Des. Have a nice sleep?" he asked her, grinning.  
  
Destiny blushed. "It was okay, now can we go?" she answered uneasily then regained her confidence and walked past him. She went outside and told him to tack up one of the new breeding mares to ride. He obeyed and in a few minutes he was ready.  
  
They rode together all the way to the Markets and Destiny rode straight into the horse arena. Nathan followed, his eyes looking around curiously, like a small boys. When they got inside a servant boy took their horses to store in stables till they were done looking at the horses.  
  
"Nathan, pick a horse for yourself." Destiny told him. "What! For me? A horse?" he said in disbelief. "Yes, for you so pick one, hurry up." Destiny urged him. Nathan smiled and turned to look at all the horses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This one?" Destiny asked Nathan, frowning. "Yes, his name is Royal and his grey coat makes him look like royalty!" he laughed. Destiny smiled, noticing that Nathan was very, very excited. She paid the handler of the horse and went to pick up Whisper and the breeding mare.  
  
She decided to name the mare, Gabrielle. The little mare was a liver chestnut and it had a blaze down its forehead, quite a little lady. Nathan had bought second-hand tack with his own money and saddled Royal up to ride.  
  
"Well lets go back now shall we?" he asked Des. "Yes I think we will," and as she said this she handed Nathan, Gabrielle's lead-rope and mounted Whisper. When she mounted he walked over on Royal and tried to hand her Gabrielle's lead-rope back but she refused. "You rode her here, you lead her back," she told him nearly laughing. "This is payback isn't it?" he groaned. "Yup," she laughed and cantered on ahead and stopped, "Come on!" she told him. "Great..." he said out loud as he trotted on ahead leading Gabrielle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. They Return

Chapter 5 -  
  
"He IS a beauty isn't he?" Lisa told Nathan as she looked him over, "Pure blood too, I think he suits you!" She told him smiling and that made him blush. "Well I have to train him up a bit more..." he told her, still blushing from the complement.  
  
Lisa walked off past the stables and into the house. The girls had hired decorators in the past few days to paint and decorate the rooms. The front hall was now a deep blue, the middle colour between the girls. The main hall was a buff light brown with red and yellow tapestries hung on the wall. It was as grand as the girls wanted it to be, somewhere to call home. Their own rooms were large and comfortable. They were painted a crimson/red for Destiny and a deep green for Lisa, they were pleased. Their rooms were their own special retreats.  
  
"Help!" came a girls voice from the kitchen as she heard a thump. "Get off me!" the girls voice came again as Lisa sprang down the hall. Lisa smashed into the side of a wall but she didn't care and the voice led her to one of the guest rooms. A servant girl with short black hair and a dark completion was pinned against a wall by a man with his hand up her shirt.  
  
"GET OFF HER!" Lisa bellowed as she reached the door and the man turned around in shock. Then he smiled, one that Lisa remembered from somewhere. "Ahh young maglet I see you are flourishing well in Tortall." the man grinned at her, it was an evil grim.  
  
Then she remembered him, he was one of her childhood trainers, a mage. His long black hair ran below his shoulders and was tied with a band, his deep blue handsome eyes never showed his true self. An evil man... "I have grown A LOT stronger than I was before, sir," she mockingly told him, "Now GET OFF THE GIRL!" she snapped rudely at her old trainer, "You may be a noble but, I am one too, you will be banished if you do not get off my property!" she sneered. He didn't move, "NOW!" she bellowed and he grinned again, "Of course my little maglet," he answered her but before he left he turned back to the girl and kissed her on the mouth, "I will be seeing you again," he said to her mockingly. Then left nodding at Lisa then the girl fell to her knees sobbing.  
  
"It will be okay," lisa comforted her. "Oh thankyou!" the girl said between tears then hugged Lisa while trying to control her tears. "It's okay to cry when you have to," Lisa told her and the girl balled her eyes out. She cried and cried and cried till she slowly stopped, there was nothing left to cry with.  
  
"So what is your name?" Lisa quietly asked her, still comforting the girl. "My name is Lucy, mistress," she slowly said between her last sobs. "  
  
"Do you have family?" "None that are here, mistress." "Where you sold?" "As a child, after bieng abused, mistress." "Father or mother?" "Father... my mother died at birth and blamed me for the death." "My brother was also abused before he beat my father back and after that my father left him alone. In a way though that was worse for me because he beat me twice as much." "I am sorry to hear that." "I feel better now that I have come here, I feel safer and a lot more comfortable." "Thankyou, I am glad you like your stay here." "Mistress..." "Yes." "Would you like to come to the markets with me on Sunday? I will feel much better because I do not know the land of Tortall and I... I... I like you mistress, you are the far best out of my mistresses and masters before you. I will serve you for all my life." "I am glad to hear you are so devoted. I will accompany you, but there is one condition." "Anything mistress." "You must let me give you a horse to ride, you can take care of it if you want. The horse will be a breeding mare but you may take care of her, ride her and help her through her pregnancy if you wish." "Oh mistress! Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou!" she hugged Lisa so hard it was like she was bieng strangled to death. "Enough, Enough!" Lisa told her strangling for breath. "Sorry mistress." "That is okay, you may go now." "Thankyou mistress."  
  
Lucy started for the door beaming. "And Lucy," "Mistress?" "Call me lisa please." "Thankyou..." she paused, "Lisa"  
  
She ran out of the door nearly skipping with joy. "What a girl, Destiny made a good choice on our new friends." Lisa thought out loud. Then Destiny spoke to her through her magic, kind of telepathically but not through thought only through magic, "Lisa, we have a problem." she spoke quickly. "What is it?" Lisa just as quickly messaged back, "We have 3 old friends to meet, and an excuse to think up, and fast."  
  
"Oh no..." Lisa answered breaking into a slow run. "This will be interesting, i will leave the excuses to you Des," she told her friend smirking, Des was the best with excuses. "Fine, just get here as soon as you can." Destiny messaged back, "I can handle the excuses but not the house tour! You will never get me to do that!" Lisa laughed, that was not one of Des' strong points, more of hers.  
  
"Fine, be there in a few secs," she messaged back to Destiny then broke the contact, "This will be very, very interesting, she thought out loud in the back hall heading towards the stables, where she knew the boys would be coming from if they were riding.  
  
Shaun, Lucas and Storm were cantering slowly towards them but they were not alone, a lady rode with them. "Oh great!" Destiny said out loud and Nathan who was with them sniggered to himself. "We are not fit to care very well for a lady at this moment, especially if she has married one of them."  
  
At this Nathan burst out in laughter. "Shush Nathan, come on! Des stop making him laugh," Lisa told her friends sharply knowing that there might be a fully ledged war if the boys came and found them sniggering at them.  
  
"Hello boys," Des greeted them with a soft snigger in her voice though fortunately Storm and Shaun didn't catch it though Des thought that Lucas might have but he kept his tongue. "Hello fellow Ladies, do you remember us?" Storm greeted them stopping close to them on his big bay gelding.  
  
Before Destiny could start Lisa cut in, "How could we forget you troublesome boys?" she grinned at them but shot a look at Destiny who looked at her innocently. The lady coughed and shook Storm to his senses, "Oh, how clumsy of me, Destiny, Lisa this is my wife-to-be Mary-Anne of Ventrillia. Mary-Anne these are my old friends Destiny and Lisa.  
  
"OUR old friends," Lucas cut in before his elder brother glared at him. Destiny took the hint and started, "Well I am pleased to meet you Mary- Anne, I am sorry if our home does not fill your standards at first because we have only been living here for a week but you are pleased to stay as long as you like, with the boys." she politely said, trying to make a good impression though anyone but Storm and Mary-Anne could clearly see that she hated the lady-to-be.  
  
"Storm!" the lady snapped at her husband-to-be ignoring the others completely. "We will not stay long, only a week or so, we do not have that much time to our weeding day and I do not have the time to linger with your old..." she paused, "friends." With the tone in her voice and the pause Destiny nearly smashed her in the face with her fist but she restrained and held her tongue, biting it and nearly breaking her hand by how hard she clenched it. This time Storm picked up the hint.  
  
"Is that okay with you?" he asked them slowly not wanting to really hear Destiny's out burst. Destiny didn't trust herself to speak so she didn't, Lisa took the chance even though she had nearly broke her hand too, she hadn't bit her tongue so she could talk though, she spoke rudely, "ONLY up to one week, Ahh, Storms..." it her turn to pause, "Lady-in-waiting..."  
  
Mary-Anne looked shocked as did Storm but Destiny, Lucas and Nathan nearly cracked up laughing, Shaun was stoked but nearly laughed too. Mary-Anne lifted her head and nodded, "Oh and one more thing, girls," she rudely said, "I also require a warm salt bath on a Sunday." she tried to make it a threat but she was greeted by laughs as Lisa and Nathan cracked up laughing, Destiny couldn't believe her luck and stepped in to talk. "Well I am sorry miss but you will NOT be having your lovely warm salt bath on Sunday unless you wish to make it yourself or your husband to because our servants do not work on a Sunday." Then it was her turn to laugh along with Lucas and Shaun too as the hysteria kicked in on Lisa and Nathan.  
  
Storm coughed, "I will make it for you my darling," he snorted at the others as he said it, disgusted. The other stopped and his brothers glared at him, not happy to have their fun spoilt. Mary-Anne nodded and asked, "Will you please have your servants tell me where my room will be?" she asked Lisa and Destiny, making no effort to be nice. "No way!" Destiny spoke to her clearly. "Our servants only obey us and care for our friends, we will not care for you, have your husband care for you and your bad language and snobby attitude," she snapped back.  
  
Lucas and Shaun looked at her wildly, nobody had ever spoken to Storms lady- to-be that way before she guessed from their looks. "Fine," she huffily said and beckoned Storm to pick up her things, which he did. "Your horses will be cared for, only because it is not their fault they got unlucky with a mistress and your room is guestroom No.24," throwing her the key.  
  
Mary-Anne turned her head and picked up her heels (nobody was sure how she could ride in he heels) and walked with Storm following into the house and up the stairs, out of sight. "Great..." Destiny said and the others cracked up laughing, "This will be an interesting week," Nathan chorused and they all agreed. 


	6. Love Blossoms

Disclaimer - I own everybody in this chapter besides TP's ones...  
  
*Lol, I am happy, my 6th chapter, maybe i'll eventually finish this one... :) Wouldn't that be nice*  
  
Chapter 6 - Love Blossoms  
  
The next morning Destiny woke up and shook her head remembering the night before.  
  
Mary-Anne had come down to dinner with Storm. Destiny was green with envy, she didn't have any feelings for Storm personally, more Lucas. But she just didn't like seeing a stuck up girl like her so happy. Des made it her business to make her life as bad as possible.  
  
Storm treated her like a queen with everything she could want, except for a perfect home and Des used that to egt under her skin. "Mary-Anne, dearest. Do you know how storm has NO HOUSE. Well then where will you live after your wedding?"  
  
Mary-Anne went red with anger. "We have not sorted that out yet, I will find somewhere to accomidate us till we have enough money to buy." Mary- Anne stated but anyone in that room could see that she was embaressed and down fallen, she had probably been fretting on that for a while.  
  
Shaun said that Mary-Anne and Storm would find somewhere to live soom, especially because of the baby. "Baby?" Des looked at Shaun utterly bewildered. "Yeah," he continued, "Didn't they tell you? Mary-Anne is pregnant with Storm baby, the mage at our hometown says it will be a boy."  
  
Destiny nearly fell of her chair, Lisa's eyes nearly poped out of her head and Nathan nearly exploded with laughter. "Your kidding right! How long have you known each other?" Lisa asked when her eyes were back in their sockets. "We have known each other for 9 months and we knew she had a baby 4 months ago."  
  
This time Des did fall of her chair and the room shattered in silence. "What!" Lisa bellowed. "You have only known each other for that long and you have already had a kid, geez, I expected better of you Storm." she snapped at him while Des got back up but refused to sit down, she stood, leaning against the wall instead. Afraid she would fall of her chair from shock again.  
  
Storm clearly afraid of the girls, especially Destiny, glared at his brother and got up to go back to his room. Shaun never thought he did anything wrong just looked back at his brother, sorry. Lucas rose from teh table too but instead he walked out the back door to the stables.  
  
Storm left with Mary-Anne but before he did Destiny held him back. "I always thought highly of you Storm, as a guy. But you are now at the bottom of my list. Marrying a snobby nobles daughter was one thing but making her fall pregnant is another." Then she let go of his hand and let Mary-Anne lead him away, mumbling under her breath.  
  
Lisa took Shaun away to show him the house and Destiny went outside to see where Lucas had gone. He had left with his sleek grey stallion. She bridled up, not worrying about the saddle and urged Whisper to canter on in the direction Lucas had clearly gone.  
  
After about 30 mins she found him resting on his horse looking at the moon, it was a cresent moon tonight. Des rode up beside him and sat back on Whisper, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him about the child-to-be- born. "I didn't want to say anything, I'm not to happy about it myself..." he answered jumping off his horse and walking forward. "Dont you like her?" Des asked.  
  
"NO! I feel the same way you do and I never will like her. She has turned my elder brother into a thieving stupid idiot! He trots around listening to only what SHE has to say and never to us... it's humiliating." he poured his heart out to her, clearly nobody had listened to him before. She jumped down and patted him on the shoulder compfortably.  
  
He turned and looked at her. Destiny's legs felt wobly, as butterflies flew around in her stomach. All at once she felt the smooth sensation of a kiss. His lips were on hers, this was the best kiss she had ever had, she fought to keep herself from falling because her legs were about to give way but she stayed where she was, didn't fall.  
  
She broke of the kiss after a while, she loved it while it lasted but she knew they would have to get back and told him so, he nodded. "Storm and Shaun will have a frenzy if i'm back too late, they will want to know everything..." he sighed, "Brothers can be so annoying."  
  
Destiny nodded, even though she knew nothing about family, Lisa was her closest thing to family and they fought enough to be sisters. She looked at him in the eyes and kissed him one last time, this kiss didn't go for that long but it was long enough. Lucas helped her mount and then he mounted his grey stallion and they left to ride back to the stables.  
  
On the trip back they were silent. When they got back Nathan didn't say anything but when Lucas left to go back to his room Des just said to him. "We only kissed Nat, nothing more," he nodded and then turned to the horses, he believed her.  
  
When Des got back to her room she slumped on the bed thinking about the kiss, "that was... nice," she thought to herself.  
  
Last nights advents were interesting she thought as she finally got up. She dressed and went to get some breakfast and met Lisa on the way, she was beaming. "So I hear you got a nice juicy kiss last night Des," she laughed at her. Des smiled, "It was nice.. Better than my other ones..." Des told her beaming.  
  
Lisa just smiled, she was happy for her friend as they sat at the table, it was set with food with no one else there. "Remind me to raise the servents pay," Lisa told Desting and she promised she would as they tucked in. Though after a few minutes their happiness was spoilt by Storm comming down. "Where's your wife-to-be?" Destiny snapped rudely at him.  
  
Storm looked unmistakebly hurt. "She's sleeping in this morning, it's friday it's what she does today..." he said sitting down slowly. "You look down Storm... Why?" Lisa asked him carefully, sorry for him. He sighed, "I DONT LIKE HER!" he yelled at Destiny who nearly fell off her chair for the second time in the new house. "She treats me like dirt and I'm only marrying her because my father said I HAVE too!"  
  
Storm sat down, gasping for breath, he obviously didn't yell alot. Destiny got the drift of bieng sorry for him, he looked poor and not very happy. "Why do you listen to him?" Lisa asked Storm thoughtfully. "I try not to listen to him always but he said that he wouldn't give me the deed to the house and his land."  
  
Destiny was thoughtful. The poor kid if he didn't get the deed to his fathers land then it would be like living for himself and the kid was house bred he didn't know these things like she did. Living in the wild was something that she did best. The wild was her thing.  
  
Storm ran his hand through his hair and then sighed, he obviously didn't want to say that much to the girls. They didn't have time to say much more because Lucas and Shaun walked in. Destiny smiled at Lucas and we blushed lightly while smiling back.  
  
Storm caught his blush and looked from Des to Lucas and then shrugged, giving up. Shaun obviously knew because he just sat down to breakfast and whispered to Lisa, who laughed. Breakfast was very enjoyable. There was many varieties of food, Storm was himself and Lucas and Destiny kept shooting looks at each other across the table.  
  
Mary-Anne came down to dinner after a while, when they were finishing. She swept in with an angry look on her face. "Storm?" she peacefully said, "WHY were you not still in bed when I woke up this morning?" she questioned him. Storm was lost for words, thinking up an excuse. Destiny, who was quick with excuses told her, "I needed him to help me with some of the horses this morning, it was none of your concern," Destiny snobbily said.  
  
Mary-Anne looked over to Storm who nodded to her, going along with Des' excuse. "Fine then, I have to go and get ready, I will require a small fruit bowl for breakfast," she told Lisa and Des before they could answer a smart remark back she stalked off and closed the door behind her. "Great..." Lisa said.  
  
"I'll go and tell the servents that they are required to make a small fruit bowl and to leave it in front of Mary-Anne's door and then run, I dont want them anywhere near her, she'll order them around. They are OUR slervents, not hers!" Destiny told Lisa who nodded agreeably.  
  
Destiny went to tell the head servent while Lisa went to tend to Edge. He was trotting briskly around with Storm's bay gelding. Edge she softly whistled at him and he trotted silently over leaving Storm's bay to graze. "Come on," she beckoned him while she cliped on his leadrope and head collar. He jumped around beside her than stopped and then started again, "Your in an interesting mood today arn't you?" she asked him, smiling. He nodded his head, he knew.  
  
When Edge was all tacked up Lisa rode him out into the paddocks at the front of their land. Destiny had fixed them up so that they looked almost new but there was a lot of bumps in it so Lisa still had to be careful, even more because of Edge's mood.  
  
She started to walk him around, he was jumpy, too jumpy for himself. Lisa tried to quiet him but he wouldn't listen to her. HE started to buck and kick, he wouldn't stop. Lisa managed to stay on to the last kick, she flew off and hit the ground with a thud. Edge kept kicking around till his saddle came off and he stopped and hung his head in shame. Lisa was barely consious but she did remember just before she blacked out a boy came up to her and helped her up, he kept saying her name to try and wake her up but it didn't work, she blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she woke she noticed first that she was in her room. There was a young girl there, one of her maids, Mia was what Des had called her. "Ahh, your awake Mistress Lisa, you were not supposed to wake for another few hours adleast. Mister Shaw has been very worried about you, he will be happy you are awake." Mai told ehr happily. "Thankyou Mia," Lisa slowly said, not really cut out for talking. Mia noticed that and gave Lisa a potion, it worked. Her throat was now back to normal, she could talk properly, "Thankyou again Mai," she gasped the potion was incredible. Mia nodded and walked out of the room with a bow.  
  
Lisa shook her head and sat up slowly trying not to move many muscles, they were all sore. "Lisa?" Des' voice came from the door. "Come in Des!" Lisa smiled, Destiny was uneasy, she always was when someone was sick, her old friend Mapo had died from a small sickness when they were ith the Shang in the desert, she hadn't really recovered since.  
  
"I'm fine Des," Lisa told her smugly, "there is nothing to worry about." Des sighed with relief she had been fretting for the past 3 days, waiting for her to wake up. "So tell me about my saviour, Shaw. Who is he?" she asked Desting curiously.  
  
"Well... I've met him before. George, the Baron of Pirate Swoop is his trainer. He lives with them, he is quite cute and he is EXCELLENT at riding, but the first time I met him he wouldn't believe that the two wild- mages were girls, but I think I got it through his head." Destiny said. Lisa laughed, "I could see you doing that, flashing out your sword as he laughed when you told him you were one of the new wild-mages, haha."  
  
Destiny grinned, "Am I that readable?" she asked Lisa, laughing. "Yes!" then they both cracked up laughing and then the hysteria kicked in. They were laughing for a good 5 mins, until Shaw walked in. Destiny stopped laughing and grinned at them both, "I'll see you two later," she told them and then walked out, laughing.  
  
"Hi..," Shaw said to Lisa who grinnedback, "Hello to you to, my saviour," she told him. He smiled, "Oh I just did what I would normally do in my situation, when a girl was thrown off her horse onto the ground and knocked out." Lisa smiled, she liked this guy. 


	7. An enemy and a united family

~~ OH YEAH!!! I bet you that I WILL finish this one! I like this story, it's my fav that I have done, but some of my others I really like too, lol. SO yes, read on! ~~  
  
Disclaimer - Sorry I forgot to do this before, There all mine besides TP's.  
  
Chapter 7 - An enemy and a united family  
  
The next few weeks were interesting. Lisa and Shaw obviously loved each other and they kept going to places together. Des and Lucas were flashing looks at each other the whole time and racing on the horses together. Storm and Mary-Anne were actually getting better, Mary-Anne was getting use to doing somethings by herself, but Destiny had assigned all the servents to do one day of helping her with somethings each. Mary-Anne was grateful for that and she was happier for it as well.  
  
Storm himself had made many delivery calls to his father about what had been happening and his father was happy with him. Mary-Anne had become actually friendly by the end of the second week so Lisa and Des had let the servents make her a warm salt bath. Mary-Anne had been so pleased that she said Lisa and Destiny could be her bridesmaids at the wedding, but they both declined. They didn't really want to dress up in famcy dresses and to watch her get married. Not their ideal way to spend a weekend and also because one of the foals was due to be born that day or the next, so the girls wanted to be there for the mare.  
  
The mare's name was Moonbay because she was a bay and because Des liked the name moon. The sire to the foal was Edge so Lisa got to name it, she hoped that it would be another bay or a black. Blacks sell the best...  
  
Lisa also spent alot of time with Edge. He was not jumpy anymore but she had no idea why he had acted the way he did. Shaw looked over him but couldn't find anything wrong with him, Des even talked to him and he said he didn't remember doing it. They all thought it was suspicious, besides Nathan, who now refused to take sides after an unfortunate mishap with a horseshoe. Destiny found it hilarious.  
  
When it was time for the boys to go Destiny and Lucas had a short goodbye kiss and Shaun hoped that they could come and visit again. Storm and Mary- Anne were riding side by side and they waved goodbye with the others. They had left, "Finally!" Destiny sighed as they got off their property. "What? I thought you liked Lucas and Mary-Anne was becomming more and more of a friend by the day!" Lisa said as she looked wearily at her friend. "I know and I do like Lucas but it was nothing more of a crush, well forget each other now and probably never see each other again. For Mary-Anne well lets just say that the poor servents will get a break and we wont have to worry about how we act around her," Destiny said reasuringly. "Good point," Lisa agreed as Nathan nodded, he agreed with both of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guards?" Lisa peaked out the window as she told her friends. "Plenty of the, I wonder what they want with us here?" she ran her hand through her hair, guards made her uneasy. A few minutes ago a band of about 15 guards had arrived at the house with stunning war-horses and swords sharpened to kill. Lisa didn't like most guards, they scared her a bit, though it made her stronger because Destiny wasn't scared of them.  
  
"Well there is only one way to find out!" Destiny said as she got up and headed for the door. Lisa pulled her back. "No! We go out together or not at all!" Lisa told Des, summoning up her strength. Destiny fially agreed and they walked out to face the leader of the guards.  
  
"Why are you here guard? This is our property and you have no permission to be here!" Destiny told the leader keeping her voice calm, but she snapped as well, it didn't sound to nice. The guard frowned, "I am here by the order of King Johnathan the IV, you are to proceed to the palace in 3 days time."  
  
Destiny looked over the guard, she reconised him from somewhere. "May I see your sword soldior?" she asked him leaving both him and Lisa puzzled. "Sure young mage, it is heavy though," he said as he took out his glintering sword and gave it to her. Destiny raised it looking it over, it was farmilliar to her too, she gave it back. Then it clicked horribly. "Give me a look at your arm soilder!" she snapped at him. He frowned and rolled up his left sleeve. There was nothing there besides a normal arm. "Your other one!" she snapped again getting frusturated. He did and it showed a deep gash down his arm. Made clearly by the blade of a Shang dagger, her own.  
  
"You!" she shrieked and lunged at him throwing him off his horse. Lisa ran over and got a hold of her. Destiny's eyes blazed grey with hatred and threw out more insults then she was supposed to know at her age. Lise was very very glad that Destiny didn't have the guards sword still or he WOULD be dead.  
  
"Des settle down," Lisa calmly told her friend who relaxed and took a deep breath. "Who is he?" Lisa wanted to know. "Why dont you tell her, guard," Destiny snapped at the guard, her glare was horrible but the ma still spoke. "I am Duke Darren of GoldenLake," he spat when he finished and Lisa let go of Destiny who lunged back at him. She knew now who he was and he deserved everything that Destiny did to him.  
  
When Destiy finally rose the man was in tatters. There was blade marks all over him, from Destiny's two daggers and he was struggling to stand but he did. He coughed out a few words, "Why do this to me?"  
  
Destiny spat right in his face and he wipped it off with hardly any strenght. "You really dont know?" Lisa growled at him, she was about to kick him right where it hurt. He shook his head. "Well let me refresh your memory then," Destiny snapped at him.  
  
"It was about 7 years ago, it was a dreary day. No sun, but no rain either. It was in a pleasant town with many little children there with parents and grandparents of all ages until they were all killed, all but two. You and your raiders came storming in, raised blades, axes and torches setting fire to houses, stealing cattle and killing everyone in sight. You announced yourself as she guardian of the underworld with many followers helping you raid. You killed people slowly unlike your comrads and we watched our friends and foster family die in your hands. After they were dead we both stormed out upon you, my daggers raised and lisa's staff. Lisa knocked you off your horse and I sliced that same mark down your arm. You picked us up by the scruff and tossed us into a burning house but lucky for us, we survived. The whole house was not yet burnt we managed to go out the back window and to hide in the trees till you were gone. We will never forgive you for that, soldior and I suspect King Johnathan would like to know about his head guard bieng a misterious Guardian of the Underworld."  
  
The other soldiors scowled at Duke Darran. "You told us when we investigated the site that there was no survivors and that you had NO IDEA how it started!" one told him, cracking his nuckles. One of the others got a rope out of his saddle bag and tied Duke Darren's arms and feet up, then slung him over the saddle. "Would you ladies like to come with us?" another asked, who looked to be second in command. "I think we will, but can I just ask would you like to come in and have something to eat and drink before we head off so we can orgonise what the servents and Nathan will be doing without us, Lisa asked them.  
  
They nodded. "Good," Lisa said beckoning Destiny to come with her. Destiny turned to follow her friend but a man called to them. He was a young scruffy looking soldior with kind blue eyes. "Miss, did you say something about a Nathan?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, he lives here with us," Destiny replied to him and some of the others snorted with laughter, she glared at them. "Well you would stay with us to if we saved you from bieng hanged and offered you a fair amount of money to do minimum chores and look after horses till you got back on your feet," she snapped at them, they shut up.  
  
"You say Nathan is here? The Nathan that was going to be hanged! My brother Nathan!" he lept with joy. Lisa smiled and Destiny looked at him, "You are his brother? Then why didn't you help him when he was going to be hanged?" she asked him.  
  
He hung his head, "I was in jail with my brother when it happened, we were both in for different reasons and he had been in there longer than me. He was to be hanged for murder and I was only to be kept in there for 9 months. I could do nothing for my brother, it was horrible! Not knowing if my only brother was dead or alive. If I would ever see him again..."  
  
Destiny nodded and offered the guards to follow her into the house. They looked around in curiosity at the tapestries and the colours. Destiny looked at them and smiled, this was interestingly fun. Then they came to the main dining hall. Not too fancy but nice all the same. Nathan was sitting there talking to Shaw and a waiter as they walked in. Nathan's brother jumped with joy. "Nathan! Nat! NAT!" he yelled and ran down the room to his brother and hugged him.  
  
"Jeremy? Is that you?" Nathan asked slowly. "Yup, one in the same!" he yelled with happiness as his big brother hugegd him. "Oh I didn't think I would ever see you again!" Nathan smiled at his brother nearly in tears, "Me either," Jeremy told him.  
  
Destiny decided that she wasn't in the mood for happy reunions. "Boys, boys, settle down. Sit and talk will you?" she told them. The turned to the waiter, "Please, can you go and inform the chefs that we will need some tea for about 15 people and some biscutes to." The waited nodded his head, bowed and then walked down to the kitchens on the next floor as the boys got more aquainted with each other and talked.  
  
Des and Lisa decided that they would only pack some small things like toothbrushes, underware, socks, ad one spare change of clothes. They could get the rest at the palace or at the town square. They loosly saddled up the horses and said goodbye to the rest. Also they dragged the Duke to the stables where they tied him up and made sure that on the way they banged his head a couple of times.  
  
When it was finally time to stay Jeremy offered to stay and to help Nathan look after the place. Jeremy only looked about 19 with his scruffy light brown hair and his blue eyes were pleading to stay, in the end they let him stay. Though they weren't sure what use he would be, but Nathan would keep him in line.  
  
Destiny finally got the men to move and they left there property, the men still talking about them, even in front of the girls noses. "Goddess! Even I have more manners then they do!" Destiny told her friend. "And thats really saying something!" Lisa replied with a laugh.  
  
She punched her friend playfully. This was going to be a fun trip, all the way to Corus. 


End file.
